


Gossip Queen

by Phnx



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/pseuds/Phnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya is a matchmaking yenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



> Written to [aoigensou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou)/[degrees](http://degrees.dreamwidth.org/)' wonderful Fifthmus prompt, "[Isumi/Saeki - Waya is a matchmaking yenta.](http://fifthmus.dreamwidth.org/1360.html?thread=2128#cmt2128)"
> 
> I am not sure what I was thinking. Warnings for general stupidity.

It hadn’t taken much—a quick glance, reddened cheeks, the soft curve of a smile—for Waya to know everything. And, of course, knowing everything meant an automatic obligation to act.

Among the insei, Waya had had a reputation as something of a Casanova, having been in a week-long relationship once when he was thirteen. Of course, this image had completely deteriorated with his ascension to pro, as he now associated with people who were actually _married_ \--which, Waya reflected, must have taken some really impressive handholding—but Waya himself had never forgotten the skills that had earned him his former title.

And, really, it would be a shame if all that experience went to waste.

“Isumi-san, have you met Saeki-san? From my study group?”

“You know I have, Waya. You introduced us back when you and I were still insei. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason. I’ve just been hearing some things about him.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I guess he’s kind of crazy. I heard he’s been arrested a few times—all on minor charges, but they suspected him of a lot more, you know? They just couldn’t prove it.” Waya smiled brightly at Isumi’s stunned disbelief. “Weird, huh?”

Isumi was still staring wide-eyed at him as Waya walked away, whistling cheerfully.

After all, the girls—and probably Isumi, too, considering-- _always_ go for the bad boys.

“Saeki-san, have you met Isumi-san? We were both insei together.”

Saeki, caught in the all-consuming act of choosing a beverage from the vending machine, frowned thoughtfully. Beside him, Ashiwara was smiling at Waya in his usual benign and slightly creepy manner. Waya wondered vaguely if Ashiwara was a jealous ex-girlfriend who’d have to be disposed of for the mission to be a success.

“Is that a trick question?” Saeki finally asked. His hand hovered over the button for a green tea before sliding uncertainly toward the coffee.

Ashiwara’s smile grew. “I believe, Saeki-kun, that it’s meant to segue our conversation toward Isumi-kun.”

“It can’t be a segue if it’s the first thing he says.”

Waya scowled. It was too bad that he hadn’t been able to catch Saeki alone, but the man was more social than he’d previously supposed. “Yeah, well, Isumi-san’s been in a bit of a bad way recently.”

Saeki’s head shot up, finally giving Waya his attention. His hand, which had still been hovering between green tea and coffee, landed on a hot lemon drink.

“Yeah,” Waya continued, trying not to smirk, “he’s just been really depressed and everything. I’m not really sure what’s up.”

Saeki looked back at the vending machine without truly seeing it. “And why are you telling this to me?”

“I thought someone should talk to him, and he’d probably be more comfortable with someone he doesn’t really know that well, you know?”

Saeki rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t know. That makes no sense.”

“Just trust me on this.” With that, Waya walked away, shooting a warning glare at Ashiwara, just in case. Ashiwara smiled brightly in response, his eyes twinkling.

Waya was crouched behind a potted plant, watching as Saeki sidled up to Isumi in the kiin’s small lounge, dropping a container of mochi onto Isumi’s lap. “Hey,” he said, shrugging his shoulders as he slid into the seat beside Isumi’s. “I heard you were down.”

Isumi blinked in surprise. “Ah, thank you. You did—I mean, you did pay for this, didn’t you?” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the mochi.

Saeki gaped, face bright red. “Excuse me?”

“I heard—well, I know that Waya’s not the most reliable source…”—Waya couldn’t help but let out an indignant harrumph at that, causing Isumi to roll his eyes—“And I’m sure he thinks he’s very subtle and _inconspicuous_ , but he said some things…”

Saeki’s eyes flickered to Waya’s hiding place, and his lips twitched. “Ashiwara-san said Waya’s trying to hook us up.”

“I sort of got that feeling. But then, why would he tell me you’re a criminal?”

“I’m not sure I want to know,” Saeki laughed. “So, should we indulge him? I—I mean, it would be a shame to disappoint the kid, right? After he’s gone through so much trouble.”

Isumi sniggered. “Yes, I’m sure this has been a very harrowing experience for him.” He hesitated for a moment, his cheeks reddening. “I suppose, well, we probably should… you know, for Waya’s sake…”

“Of course.” Saeki bit back a grin. “For Waya’s sake.”

The two seemed fairly caught up in one another, so Waya carefully extracted himself from the plant and tiptoed out of the building, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. As he walked through the exit, he passed Ashiwara, who’d been leaning against the doors, watching the scene and _not even bothering to conceal himself—how tacky was that?_ —and who was now winking cheerfully and flashing a thumbs up in Waya’s direction.

 _Mission accomplished_ , Ashiwara mouthed, and Waya found himself smiling back.

END

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a ridiculous amount of time to get this up ^^;;;. This has been a crazy season.


End file.
